1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to microelectromechanical (MEMS) shutter and a display apparatus including the MEMS shutter. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus including symmetric arrangement of the MEMS shutter having asymmetrical-shaped aperture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display devices provide users with conveniences of viewing and editing of contents of the display devices by using an input device. Manufacturers of display devises, for example, cathode ray tube (“CRT”) devices, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, and field emission display (“FED”) devices are challenged to continually add greater and greater functional capabilities in the display devices.
For instance, beyond the already advanced display devices, researches for employing new types of display devices have been conducted as an accepted mode of an application for the display devices. For example, organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) displays have been accepted and recognized as next-generation devices of the display devices. Moreover, consumers expect more capability as well as the necessity and value for the flexible display devices, thereby interests in flexible display devices is increasing. In addition, advantages using a microelectromechanical system (“MEMS”) of the display devices have spawned significant adoption by manufacturers taking benefits such as high light-use efficiency and high-speed switching characteristics.
A display device implementing the MEMS may be classified, for example, into a reflective-type display device and a transmissive-type display device. A MEMS shutter display device, which is a display device based on the MEMS realized by using the LCD process, has been recognized to enable high quality of images of the display device. The MEMS-based display device may include a MEMS shutter which moves in a horizontal direction and a slit substrate in which an aperture is formed in an area to control the MEMS shutter.
However, the goals of the rectangular-shaped aperture of the MEMS shutter to minimize a moving length in a particular direction are at odds with an asymmetrical rectangular shape which causes narrow viewing angle as a consequence.